Elle
by Kaen.th
Summary: Emma en la sauvant est en train de mourir... Mon premier OS, soyez indulgent(e)s !


**Premier OS, j'attends vos reviews.**

**Emma est en train de mourir.**

**ELLE…**

Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça…

Peut-être parce que je suis la Sauveuse, et que je l'aime Elle…

Mon abdomen est en train de se vider de mon sang, et mes entrailles sont apparentes, je n'arrive plus à bouger et mes yeux ne m'obéissent plus, pourtant j'aurais voulu La voir encore une fois, une seule fois, la dernière fois…. Car je sais que ça aurait été la dernière fois….

Mon cerveau me joue des tours.

Beaucoup de personnes disent que lorsque le moment est venu et qu'on sent la Mort rôder, on voit sa vie défiler et on se retrouve dans un tunnel avec au bout une lumière…

Est-ce que cela va m'arriver à moi ?

Je regarde autour de moi, je sais que je suis dans la forêt, mais mes sens me jouent des tours car je sens Son parfum, j'arrive à La voir, j'arrive à sentir Sa peine, mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes… je lutte… mais je n'y arrive plus, ma dernière pensée est pour Elle.

Mon corps m'a lâché, mais où suis-je ?

Je me vois gisant là sur cette mousse au pied de ce tronc, noyée dans une mare de sang, mes intestins apparents, je regarde autour de moi, et je ne vois que la forêt, j'aimerais aller La voir, mais je me sens happée, comment faire pour rester là ? En même temps, je me sens bien, la douleur m'a quittée, je me sens bien, car au fond de moi, je sais qu'en mourant je l'ai sauvé Elle.

Je me retrouve effectivement dans une sorte de long tunnel, toute ma vie me revient de plein fouet en face, les moments difficiles je ne les perçois qu'à moitié, mais ceux que je vois arrivés me font sourire…

La naissance d'Henry, mon refus de le voir, pour qu'il soit adopté, pour qu'une famille puisse lui offrir ce que moi, je ne peux pas lui donner.

Henry derrière ma porte, le jour de mes vingt-huit ans.

Ma première rencontre avec Elle.

Nos batailles incessantes pour Henry.

Et mes sentiments grandissant pour cette femme qui depuis est devenue mienne.

Elle est mon true love, la personne que j'espérais rencontrer. Celle qui a fait, qui fait et qui fera vibrer mon cœur pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle est parfaite, son image vient à moi, je peux voir ses lèvres, et cette petite cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure qui me fait littéralement fondre, ses courbes si sensuelles, ses jambes interminables, ses mains si douces, j'arrive à sentir la douceur de sa peau et les effluves de son parfum.

Je l'aime tant, je l'aimerai toujours.

J'avance dans ce tube sombre, au loin j'aperçois une lueur, je m'y approche de plus en plus, et je sais que je ne La reverrai plus… Elle me manquera, je le sais, j'essaie de faire marche arrière, mais impossible… Mon corps refusant que je me retourne.

Puis, une dernière image, le dernier souvenir, la décision que j'avais prise. Donner ma vie, pour La sauver Elle.

Mes pensées, mon cœur, mes sensations, une dernière fois se tournent vers Elle.

La lumière est là, j'y entre.

Je vois des êtres qui s'approchent de moi.

Je scrute ces êtres, afin d'avoir la certitude qu'Elle n'est pas là, car en ayant pris cette décision de donner ma vie, je n'ai pas pu lui dire un dernier au revoir, et j'espère sincèrement que la Mort ne L'a pas encore emmenée. Et non, effectivement, Elle n'est pas là. J'ai réussi. Je L'ai sauvée. En donnant ma vie, j'ai sauvé La femme que j'aime.

Un être s'approche de moi, il parait plus grand que les autres, il est surtout plus lumineux. Une de ses mains se pose sur mon front et l'autre sur ma main droite. Un puissant rayon de lumière me traverse de part et d'autre. Puis, il se recule. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et j'arrive à l'entendre dans ma tête, pourtant il ne parle pas, tout se fait par télépathie, ma tête raisonne de ses mots : La sauveuse, la Mort, la vie. Elle, l'éternité, la magie, ensemble.

Je ne comprends pas le sens de ces mots mit à la suite, pourtant je les connais tellement bien ces mots-là.

Et tout à coup, la surface de mon ventre brille d'un reflet argenté, je sens des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles, un murmure m'appelle… Se pourrait-il que ce soit Elle ?

L'être me regarde, il pose sa main sur mon cœur, je sens une palpitation, et soudain, je me sens de nouveau happée, mais cette fois en arrière, la lumière et ces êtres disparaissent. Je me retrouve dans ce tunnel sombre, et je commence à avoir peur, car j'entends qu'on m'appelle dans un chuchotement, mais je ne sais pas où je dois me diriger…

Des reflets argentés jaillissent de mon abdomen, et tout à coup, je sens une main sur ma tempe, lentement j'ouvre les yeux, ma vision est totalement trouble, mais j'arrive à apercevoir une silhouette au-dessus de moi, ce parfum je le connais si bien, Elle est là.

Elle est venue pour moi.

Puis, j'ouvre les yeux, Elle est en face de moi, Elle me soutient, Elle me sourit, Elle m'enlace.

Elle m'a fait revenir.

Elle m'a sauvé, Elle a contré la mort, Elle m'a ramenée à la vie.

Je L'aime.


End file.
